Constellations
by mocasoul
Summary: <html><head></head>After procrastinating, Logan is stressed over an astronomy project because he can't see the stars in the sky at the Palm Woods. Guitar Dude takes him to the beach to see a clearer sky and have a clearer mind.  Logan/Guitar Dude. DON'T OWN. ONESHOT.</html>


Logan was fucking stressed out of his mind. There was no way he was going to finish this astronomy project in time. He had to pick a night to observe a few constellations, so when he was sitting by the pool he was disappointed that he couldn't see the stars.

"I'm so screwed..." Logan said with a groan of despair. He only had tonight and only tonight to do this because he allowed himself to get side-tracked by James, Kendall, and Carlos wanting to prank each other and many of the residents of Palm Woods. He didn't even know how he gets roped into things like that, but he knew he couldn't pass it up.

"Dude..." said the familiar gruffy, yet smooth voice of Guitar Dude. "What's got you so bummed, bro?" he asked and Logan just let out a sigh. Normally, he would shrug off Guitar Dude's laid back attitude, but right now...he wasn't in the mood for it.

"I'm kind of busy. I have to do an astronomy assignment and I can't even see the stars here. I'm so screwed. Why did I procrastinate? Why? Why?" he asked himself as he smacked his forehead several times before realizing it hurt too much.

"Whoa...chill out, bro. If it's stars you want to see...ride with me..." he said and Logan sighed. "No worries, bro. Just come with me. The night sky is pretty mellow at night and you can see the stars all night long...pretty awesome..."

"Really?" Logan said feeling intrigued. Suddenly, he felt like kicking himself for not thinking of that before. "Okay...you lead the way."

"Rad..." Guitar Dude said as he began walking to his car and Logan gathered up his book, satchel, and his portable telescope and followed Guitar Dude to his car. After putting his things in the trunk, he settled himself inside the Prius and pulled out his phone and sent a text to James to tell the guys he went to the beach with Guitar Dude to do his astronomy project. "Dude, do you know what would be totally cool?" Guitar Dude asked and Logan sighed. He really in the mood to talk to the mellow guy. He remembered the last time he paused to actually talk to Guitar Dude, he had turned into a hippie and was playing a bongo. He vowed to never do that again. "You really need to mellow out, Logan." he said and Logan was shocked that he actually called him by his name.

"I am mellow!" Logan snapped, but soon regretted it. "Okay...I'm not, but I just...I don't know...a little disappointed in myself. I can't believe I let the guys talk me into this mass prank war. Ugh..." he said as he stared out the window seeing the blur of headlights passing by.

"Maybe it was you sub-conscience's way of telling you that you needed to relax. Sometimes, it's good to mess up every once in a while to blow off some negative energy." Guitar Dude said as he parked his car. Logan was amazed that Guitar Dude was right about the night sky being clearer on the beach. He could see so many stars and it gave him confidence he could finish his assignment.

Logan hopped out as he waited for Guitar Dude to pop the trunk. As Logan grabbed his bag and his portable telescope, Guitar Dude grabbed his guitar. Logan hoped the guitar playing wouldn't disturb him too much. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but Guitar Dude was the last person he wanted to be with. The guy was constantly telling people to be mellow and it was annoying that he seemed to have no worries at all.

Once Logan set up his telescope, he looked in his textbook and and began noting which constellations he should be observing. He tried to ignore the sound of the acoustic guitar Guitar Dude was playing, but it was really distracting. He only had one more constellation to observe, but he knew he didn't want to be out too late.

"Hey, could you please...stop playing for just a second...?" Logan asked but had noticed that Guitar Dude was too lost in the melody he was playing to hear him. He repeated his request a little louder, but it was no use. The long-haired guitarist still didn't hear him. Logan tried again, and again, Guitar Dude didn't hear him. "Guitar Dude! Knock it off!" Logan snapped causing the long-haired guy to look up in surprise.

"Whoa...no need to be so hostile..." Guitar Dude said and Logan let out and aggravated sigh as he wished he had gone to the beach by himself. "Just take in the stars and calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I already feel like crap for procrastinating and when I try to do my assignment in the little time I have to do it, I'm constantly getting distracted by your guitar playing. How in the hell am I supposed to study the stars in this environment?"

"How about just staring at the stars instead of studying them?" Guitar Dude asked and Logan just gaped at the the clueless mellow rocker. Logan felt as if he was walking in a nightmare. "Just try it, bro. Put down the pencil and paper...lie on you back...and just stare up into the open sky..." he said and Logan sighed as he debated telling Guitar Dude to take him back to the Palm Woods to receive his failing grade. It'd be his first. "Just try it..."

"Fine, fine...I'll try it..." Logan said hoping it would appease the long-haired guy. He sat down on the sand and hesitated before leaning back. The cool feeling of the sand hit his back with tension as he stared up into the sky. He really didn't see how this had to do with anything and it wasn't helping him observe the last constellation. "This isn't helping..."

"Try looking at the big picture..." Guitar Dude said as he began playing the same melody on his guitar. Logan began staring up at the sky and before knew it he seemed hypnotize and enraptured by the beauty of the night sky. The moon was full and there were a few clouds out attempting to cover the moon creating an halo-like glow over the water. The water...it was calm and the soft sound of the waves rising and falling almost lulled him to sleep. He was calm...

"Wow..." Logan whispered and he heard Guitar Dude let out a content chuckle. "This is...great. The sky is so...open. It's beautiful..."

"Now you see, bro..." Guitar Dude trailed off as he laid down his guitar and moved closer to Logan. "I come here and...just have a little reflection time. I play my guitar and let the waves wash over. Are you mellow, yet?"

"Yeah..." Logan said as he sat up and stared at the long-haired guy. There was something nagging his mind since he first met him and it's was something he's always wanted to ask him. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." Guitar Dude said and Logan stared out into the ocean before turning to Guitar Dude.

"I mean...this mellow attitude you have...is it...and you can be completely honest with me here. Is it because you're high?" he asked and Guitar Dude let out a hearty laugh.

"Only if you count being high on mellow. Really...there's no drugs strong enough to match the high of knowing yourself and how happy you can be. That's like the greatest high."

"So, you don't get high..." Logan said trying to understand Guitar Dude. It always puzzled him how someone could be so...mellow. "Well, do you get stressed or anything like that?"

"Sure, man. I'm human, right? But, learning to let go and having this place to come to is the biggest stress reliever in the world. I mean, I feel free. Don't you feel free, Logan? Being here...right now?" Guitar Dude asked and Logan nodded.

"Yeah...I do." Logan said as he stared out at the water. "I do!" he said as he jumped up and ran towards the water. He didn't hear the mellow guitarist calling his name before he jumped into the ocean with all his clothes on. When he resurfaced, he shrieked out at how cold the water felt. "Ah! It's cold, it's cold, it's cold!" he said as he was running back to his original spot.

"Whoa, bro...as awesome as that was, you really should've taken your clothes off first. Now, you're all wet and shivering..." Guitar Dude said as Logan sat down in the sand. He was shivering uncontrollably and tried huddling up into a ball, but it didn't help. "Here..." the long-haired guy said as he wrapped his arms around Logan.

Logan let out a contented moan at the warmth of Guitar Dude's body against his. He buried his head in the crook of the guitarist's neck trying to savor as much warmth as he could. Guitar Dude wrapped his arms tighter around Logan and he couldn't help but love the way the smaller guy was melting into his touch. Logan was attempting to look up at the sky, but he caught a glimpse into the guitarist's eyes as Guitar Dude stared down at him. Logan could help but feel a gravitational pull towards him and he stared at Guitar Dude's full lips and wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Logan?" Guitar Dude asked as he stared at him. Suddenly, Logan placed his hand behind Guitar Dude's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Immediately, he regretted it and pulled away. He didn't think he would actually do it, and it scared him that he did.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Guitar Dude...I...I don't know what to say...I got caught up in the...in the moment. I'm not...I mean..." Logan stammered on until an index finger was place to his lips.

"It's okay, bro..." Guitar dude said as he leaned in to kiss Logan again, but Logan backed away.

"I'm not...I'm not...gay..." Logan said only causing the long-haired guy to grin.

"Sexuality is just an illusion, Logan..." he said and Logan knew it didn't make sense, but he knew he couldn't deny what he was feeling for the guitarist in that moment. He had never thought about being with a guy before. But in this moment, he was freer than he's ever been.

"That doesn't even make sense..." Logan said as he turned toward Guitar Dude.

"Some of the best things in life never do..." Guitar Dude said before leaning in to claim Logan's lips in another kiss. Logan was more relaxed this time and when Guitar Dude's tongue snake out to caress Logan's bottom lip, Logan parted his lips. He happily accepted the long-haired guy's tongue as it wrestled with his. Logan's unsure hands were groping at any covered and exposed flesh on the other man's body. He felt a pair of confident hands roam over his body and when they crushed against his chest and over his nipples, he felt his cock jump. He loved the hot wet kisses that had traveled to his neck and ghosting over his cheek.

"Ah..." Logan cried out as Guitar Dude's hand slid under his wet shirt. He loved feeling the warm hand press into his skin. All he could do was moan into the kiss as he realized he was lying on his back in the sand with Guitar lying hovering over him...kissing him...touching him.

Suddenly, Guitar Dude's hand moved to the front of Logan's jeans, and he hesitated...waiting for Logan's response. When Logan bucked his hips upward, Guitar Dude just grinned loving the small moan that came from Logan as his cock gained a bit of relief from the forced pressure against the guitarist's hand. Once his jeans were undone, Guitar Dude palmed his cock through his boxer-briefs causing Logan to let out a loud groan.

"I told you this freedom was a natural high..." Guitar Dude said into Logan's ear as he slipped his hand past the elastic band of his underwear and wrapped a firm hand around Logan's cock and began pumping his hand up and down the shaft.

"Fuck..." Logan groaned out. He felt as if he could fly. He stared up at the sky noticing the last constellation he was supposed to observe and ignored it. Feeling Guitar Dude's hand around his cock was better than observing the stars. All he wanted to do was cum, and feel free. "More..." he moaned out and Guitar Dude just licked his lips as he shifted. He let got of Logan's cock momentarily to work the smaller boy's jeans and underwear lower. Logan groaned at the lost and began bucking his hips upwards begging for Guitar Dude to finish.

"Be patient, bro..." Guitar Dude said as he kissed Logan's neck. He trailed the kiss lower down his body until his mouth was just at the top of the soft curls of Logan's pubic hair.

"Oh..." he moaned out as he felt a warm tongue lick around the head of his cock. Guitar Dude enveloped Logan's cock in his mouth and began sucking up and down the shaft causing Logan to moan and pant louder. He couldn't help but love the sensation of Guitar Dude's hair brushing against his thighs couples with the sensation of his mouth on his cock. He knew it wouldn't be long until he would come. He felt as if he was going to explode and when he looked up at the sky seeing how perfect this moment was, he came sending spurts of cum into the guitarist's mouth which he happily swallowed. After Logan came down from his high, no words were spoken between the mellow guy and him. Guitar Dude just simply picked up his guitar and started playing that same melody he had played earlier as Logan laid there staring up at the sky...at the stars

After what seemed like hours, Logan returned to his homework writing down his observation of the last constellation as he enjoyed the soft sound of Guitar Dude playing his guitar. Upon leaving the beach, Logan gave one last look at the ocean and let out a contented sigh.


End file.
